Weird Mission and a Love Triangle
by LucyHanna111
Summary: it's about a lame mission that Lucy choose and their adventure start then..i don't think this'll be a love triangle i think it'll be a love square!i'll include one of my OC..and btw this is my first fanfic and it's a NaLu one..#1 fan after all
1. Chapter 1

"_**Weird Mission and a Love triangle"**_

_**~NORMAL P.O.V.~**_

Sunlight strikes at her beautiful face, Lucy Heartfilia wakes up with a scowl on her face because she falls off her bed(who the hell wants to sleep on the floor?), and you know who's fault it is, the man*cough* I mean the mage with pink hair and a scaly white muffler on his neck(I know you guys know him already)the one they called fairy tail's salamander Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy is sound asleep on her soft and comfty bed while snoring loud.

A vein pop up on her forehead while having a dark aura(I know you guys know she's already angry) and she shouted _"__**NATSU DRAGNEEL!WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?**__"._

Natsu woke up after hearing her shout(he has sensitive ears of course)while Happy just "_**hmmm**_" and Natsu said "_**Lushy it's still early!**_".

Another vein pop up on her forehead and said "_**who told you that you can freely sleep on my bed?**_".

Natsu then sit up and stretch then rub his eyes with his right hand and said "_**your bed is comfty!**_".

Lucy replied and said "_**I know! And I don't care*pointed to the door*GO OUT!**_"she shouted. Natsu "_**tsk**_" and replied "_**I'm still sleepy Lucy**_". Another vein pop up on her forehead and shouted(while pointing to the door)"_**GO OUT!**_". Natsu didn't say a word and grab happy then put him on his head and jump off her window. Lucy shouted again "_**USE THE DOOR!**_". But Natsu has already jump off her window, she sigh and said to herself "_**you ruined my day, you idiot!**_"

**~FAIRY TAIL GUILD~**

Lucy sat on the bar while putting his right palm on her chin and sigh, the white-haired bartender hear her sigh and approach her and ask "_**is there any problem, Lucy?**_" she ask with a concern voice.

Lucy replied "_**it's nothing Mira-san, it's just that flame headed idiot just stole my bed early this morning!".**_

Mira's concern voice disappeared and a mischievous smile is replace and ask "_**ohh? he slept on your bed?**_". Lucy replied "_**yeah!**_" Lucy snapped at her daydream when she heard Mira giggling and said "_**hey!**_ _**You think- No I don't like Natsu, why would I ?**_ "she said straight, she doesn't know that on the other side of the bar there sat a pink-haired fire mage and had heard all their chit-chatting and is now having a boiling aura surrounding him.

**~Happy's P.O.V.~**

I felt something hot on my back and I saw Natsu looks like angry, I ask him with a concern voice _**"Natsu? What's wrong? Did you become angry because I ate all the fish this morning?"**_ Natsu replies glaring at nowhere(I think he didn't hear happy speak)and said _**"yea- I mean no, why would I ?"**_ he ask raising his right pink eyebrow, I replies _**"I thought you're angry at me because you're glaring at my back."**_ Natsu apologize _**"sorry happy!" **_ and I replies _**"aye, it's ok! Natsu let's go on a job!"**_.Natsu lit up a little and said _**"yeah!".**_

_**~NORMAL P.O.V.~**_

Natsu stands up and walked to Lucy grinning _**"Lucy, Lets go on a job?".**_ Lucy look at Natsu and think for a minute then smiled and said _**"ok! Because I need money for my rent, but in one condition!"**_. Natsu frown and ask _**"what is't?".**_ Lucy smiled and said _**"I'm the one who'll choose for our job!"**_ she smiled.

_**TBC..**__** I know this story is short…and plz don't judge me I'm just new here, this is my first fanfic! And I know this story is stupid….but thanks for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say "I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does"

Chapter 2 of the weird mission and a love triangle

Natsu thought for a minute then grinned at her and said "sure!". Lucy then smiled at him and said "I'm going to the request board then". Natsu nodded a yes.

~Several minutes later~

"Natsu! Natsu! I found one!" Lucy said approaching Natsu while waving the request paper in the air, that made Gray approach them and said(of course without his upper clothes) "wassup guys? Have you found a job for us?"

~Natsu's POV~

"Yes! Me and Lucy are going on a job" I thought, then suddenly the ice princess approach us and ask "wassup guys? Have you found a job for us?". He's voice really made my ear ache. I open my mouth to say that this job is only for us but Lucy spoke first, she said "yes! Here!" she said giving Gray the request paper with her gorgeous smile that made Gray smiled back. I really hate it when Lucy smiled to other boys, I want that she'll only smile to me using that gorgeous smile of hers. I glare at Gray that made him look at me and said "what you lookin' at, Flame-head?"he ask with his brow up and he added "wanna go?" then Lucy interrupted us and said "stop it you two!", I just "tsk" at her and ask the ice princess "what's the mission all about?" I ask crossing my arm on my chest, then Gray read the request paper with his mouth open and said "what the heck? Is this really a mission?" he shouted the last part, I grab the request paper and then read it.

~Normal POV~

It says:

"NEED HELP TO FIND A GIRLFRIEND"

Reward: 500,000 jewel

"WTF!" shouted Natsu, Lucy then grab the request paper and smiled warmly saying "you made me choose!"

Natsu and Gray made a mental note that "DON'T YOU EVER MADE LUCY TO CHOOSE A MISSION!"

TBC….thanks for reading….and specially to the one who review. .AYE! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!DOZO ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!

Plz don't judge…plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

R and R


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't own fairy tail, my father owns it…lol I'm kidding! Hiro Mashima-sama does."

I made this fast because of my two first reviewer, GoldenTanyaRose and , they really made me happy at least they didn't say it sucks even though I know it sucks.. hahaha.. actually I made one yesterday but I deleted it in accident and I really hate myself for doing it so this is my second one just in my head,hahaha..at least I have memorize it, ok on with the story!

"WTF!" Natsu shouted that made Erza approach them and ask "what's the problem here?" then turned to Lucy and ask "And Lucy have you found a job, yet?", Lucy shivers at her dangerous voice and said stuttering "h-here Er-Erza!" Lucy gives the request paper to Erza and Erza grabs it then she read it,

~seconds have pass~

she close her eyes and sigh and said "be ready were going tomorrow at 9:00am, and be sure to not be late!"she emphasize the last part using her dangerous voice, Natsu complain "Erza there's no action in it! It's so boring!" Gray nodded in agreement while Lucy gave a piercing glare at the two that made them gulp, Erza sigh again and said "it's Lucy's choice and you're the one who made her choose so don't complain and also the amount is good!" she said with a low tone in the last part, Lucy brightens up thinking "YES! NO DESTRUCTION THIS TIME!" she happily thought to herself while the two boys just sigh in defeat, and of course Happy just still munching his fish without a complain.

~moments later Lucy is now found in her lovely apartment(that is always having a trespasser)~

She is in her bathroom humming a song while taking a bath "lalala… What a beautiful day it is!" she sang to herself.. she doesn't know that a certain pink haired mage just sneak in using her window and now snoring on her soft and comfy bed.

~moments later~

Lucy got out of her bathroom using her pink pj's and immediately went to her soft and comfy bed saying "oyasumi" to no one in particular, she didn't sense the presence of the pink haired salamander and drifted off to sleep.

~Morning~

Lucy yawn as the sunlight strike her face, she's already going to stand up when she realize she can't. "why?" she thought, someone move from her back, she look at it and saw Natsu hugging her from the back, she blush a darker shade of red, "Natsu is here? When?" she thought to herself still blushing madly. She look at her clock, and her eyes grew big because it's already 9:38 am, she remember what Erza said "be ready were going tomorrow at 9:00am, and be sure to not be late!", "ohh my God! Erza will kill us!" she thought to herself, she tried to get away from Natsu but she can't he's grip is to tight, luckily the dragon slayer loosen his grip and she slip off and immediately run to the bathroom to take a short shower, she doesn't know that a certain pink haired young *cough* man has a smirk on his face.

~moments later(10:03 am)~

Lucy got out from her bathroom Fully dress using her blue dress, blue knee socks, brown boots and her hair tied down in a low pigtails panicking saying "Lucy hurry up!" many times, that made the dragon slayer stand up and ask "ohayoo, Luce! Why are you panicking?" he said while rubbing his eyes using his right hand, Lucy glares at him and ask "when did get here? and why are you here?", Natsu grinned at her showing he's predatory sharp fangs and said "last night, haven't notice me? And to sleep!" he answered, Lucy close her eyes and sigh.

~seconds later~

"DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN HOUSE, YOU IDIOT?" Lucy shouted glaring at him , Natsu gulp and jump in her bed saying "I have, but your bed is comfy". Lucy glares at him and said "I know but that is'nt a reason!" " anyway why are you panicking?" Natsu ask sitting on the edge of her bed "it is because we are late for our mission and Erza will kill us, Ohh my God Erza will kill us!" when she realize it she starts panicking again, Natsu sigh remembering the mission and said in a low tone "we'll we still going on that lame mission?" Lucy look at him and smiled saying "of course!".

~at the train station~

There stood a man without his upper clothes, a blue cat munching a fish(he sleep at Wendy's house), a blue haired girl with a white cat and a red headed female emitting so much dark auras while muttering "where are they it's already 10:24am they aren't here yet, even Happy is here but they don't, I said 9:00 am not 10:30, but they aren't here yet!" this made the passengers look at them while her nakamas thinking "poor Lucy and Natsu!"

~moments later~

"ERZA, GRAY, WENDY, HAPPY!" Lucy shouted waving her right hand in the air while running followed by a pink haired young *cough* man. Charle said "I'm here,too!" "yes we know you're here, Charle!" Wendy replied, Charle "hmmph" and said "she didn't mention me!" Wendy sweatdropped. "so…sorry we..we're l…ate!" she panted her hand on her knees, Erza glares and ask Natsu while pointing a sword to his neck(she requipped fast after all) and ask "Why are you guys late?" "why me?" Natsu ask with his hasnds up in a surrender form, Lucy said "it's my fault Erza, I overslept! I'm sorry!" Erza sigh and forgive them and said "ok, now get in we're so late, our client will be mad at us if we're late!" "aye, sir!" they shouted in unison except for Natsu and Gray who just sigh in defeat.

TBC… thanks for reading specially for the who'll review, .AYE! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! DOZO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU.. btw plz don't judge me!

R and R Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! I'm back sorry for not updating fast.. gomen ne? I'm so badly hurt.. T.T sorry for my wrong grammar and lack in grammar I'm not an American and I'm not perfect, I'm still a human being who's always making a mistake.. gomen ne?*bows* btw thanks to the one who review.

I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does..

Normal POV(train)~

The fairy tail mages known as the strongest team who is going on a mission (the lame mission) is now on the train, having their own world.. Natsu is having a motion sickness, Happy is munching his fish, Lucy is hugging plue, Erza is eating her strawberry cake, Wendy is talking to Charle, and Gray is sleeping. Lucy broke their dreamland and said "this'll be the best mission ever!" Gray and even Natsu glares at her and said in unison "IT'S NOT!" Erza glares at them and ask "any problem with that?" using her dangerous voice, the two boys gulp and the others sweat dropped and said in unison "nope!" and smiled awkwardly.

Time pass~

They have arrived at the clients house, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and even Erza has a sparkle on their eyes while Charle is just crossing her arms above her chest while looking away and Gray is bored while Natsu is having a slight motion sickness. Know why their eyes are sparkling? It is because of the house, it is field with different and colorful flowers while the house is so big and colored white. They are standing in front of the white gate just staring at the house, Charle then spoke "what are we waiting for? Christmas?" they snapped then Lucy walked forward and rang the doorbell "ding-dong, ding-dong" it sounds, a gorgeous man came out of the house smiling at them he has brown hair that is the same hair style with Jellal and is having the same height with Gray, he approach them and ask "are you the fairy tail mages?" Lucy, Wendy, Charle and even Erza blush and thought in unison "cool!".

Natsu's POV~

"I will never ride a train anymore!" I thought and wanted to throw up, we arrived at the clients house and saw my nakamas just staring at it, Charle spoke "what are we waiting for? Christmas?" she said that made them stop looking at it, then Lucy went in front of the gate trying to find something then I heard a sound "ding-dong, ding-dong" a man came out of the house and approach us asking "are you the fairy tail mages?" I nod then grinned at him and said "aye!", then Erza spoke "yes, we are! Are you the one who requested the job?" she ask, the man just smiled and said "please come in!" and open the gate.

Normal POV~

The man open the gate and the fairy tail mages got in, the man asked them to enter the house and they accept it. Natsu spoke "this is awkward!" while sitting on the couch crossing his legs, Gray nodded and the others "sshh" putting their index finger in their mouth, except for Happy his just munching his fish with a smile on his face, the man smiled at them and said "sorry for the awkwardness, because I'm just alone here, I don't have entertainment for you guys!" Lucy smiled at him and said "it's ok! It's not a biggie.." the man stares at her while she stares back with a blank expression, Erza interrupted with a cough and spoke "can you tell us what's the mission all about?" he doesn't know that the two male mages is glaring at him while thinking "don't dare!"in unison, the man look at her then look down and said "yes the mission,.."

TBC.. gomen ne.. I cut it hehehehe…sorry! Hontou ni gomen,.. but I'll continue it and please don't judge I'm not perfect, tnx.. I know this is short but plz just bare with it in a meantime,tnx. Just having difficulties in life.

R and R plzzzzz ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I'm here again..hahahaha sorry for the lame chapter and story hahaha, I'm so happy you know why? Because I'm happy hahaha, sorry just crazy alien out here!XD btw Don't judge my grammar I hate English, give me a problem I'll solve it! lol no thanks.. it'll just ruined my wonderful day, you know why? Because I'm craaaaaaaaaazy.. hahaXD

Ohh.. I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima-sama has the rights.. .aye!

Now on with the story, btw how will you say it? Lights, camera, action or camera, lights, action? Hahaha I'm so confused .XD

Ok,ok! I'll go with the lights, camera, action.. but I love the camera, lights, action.. *sigh* never mind that.. LET'S ENJOY MY LAME STORY! hahaha

~client's house~

The man said "yeah the mission.." Natsu interrupted "what's with that mission finding whatsoever?" he shouted with his hands on the back of his head and added "that is so lame!" Erza, Lucy and Gray glared at him and shouted "shut up, idiot!" Natsu shivers and replies in a childish tone while hiding in the back of the couch "I'm just telling the truth!" the man laugh and said "it's ok, it's a lame mission after all and I thank you guys for accepting it!" Lucy spoke "ohh.. you're welcome, and by the way do you have a girl that you like right now so we can proceed?" she ask and thought "hehehe.. this mission is a piece of cake, no destruction and a big reward..hehehehe" the man smiles at her and said "yeah, I found her just today!" "really? Then this'll be a piece of cake, who is she?" she ask and thought "what a lucky girl." The man replies shyly "I don't know her name yet!", "speaking of name you haven't introduced yet!" Erza said, the man apologize "sorry I'm.. I'm…" Natsu interrupted him, shouting "just say it already!" "I can't! She's looking at me!" he said blushing madly while pointing at Lucy, "eh? What did I do?" Lucy ask, the man replied "no, you didn't do anything you're just making me nervous." Lucy replies "ohh? Do I bother you? I'm sorry!" the man smiles and shook his head and said "no, you aren't." Lucy smiles back and they look in each others eyes in silence, Natsu broke their silence saying "hey!" his voice is dangerous just like when he is fighting an enemy, Lucy look at him saying "what?" Natsu look away saying "nothing! Just continue what you're doing." Lucy tilted her head to the right and said "ok!" the man clears his throat and said "I'm Hero Mist by the way, can I know your names?" Lucy first introduce "I'm Lucy." "I'm Erza!" Erza said, "the names Gray!" Gray introduced himself looking away somewhat angry like Natsu, "aye! I'm happy!" Happy said raising his right paw, "I'm wendy and this is Charle." Wendy said shyly, Charle just "hmmph" crossing her arms above her chest looking away, "So your name is Lucy? What a beautiful name." he said looking at Lucy that made her blush(while Natsu is glaring daggers at hero) "thank you!" Lucy replies, he then turn to look at Natsu and ask "and you are?" he ask Natsu, Natsu glares at him saying "and you care, why?" Hero gulp and said "I'm just asking." Lucy scolded him saying "Natsu, be nice!" Natsu "tsk" and said "Natsu of fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel." And he added "I'm going outside, it's so hot here!" Gray then speak "I'll go with you!" Lucy replies "hey! We're not done talking yet, and Natsu you're a fire mage why do you feel hot?" Natsu look at her with eyes that filled with anger and said "I don't like it here!" Lucy shivers and thought "why is he angry?" then look at Gray who is looking outside then sigh and look at Erza who nodded and said "let them be!" then Natsu and Gray walked outside(without Happy, he knows Natsu after all, he don't want to make it worst).

~Natsu and Gray(outside)~

Natsu mutters "Damn that Horror Mist!" Gray who heard him, laugh "it's Hero, you idiot!" Natsu glares at him, Gray look away and ask "so you like Lucy?" Natsu turns serious not saying a word, Gray sigh and runs a hand through his jet-black hair and sigh, saying "I love Lucy, Natsu!" he said. Natsu's eyes widened and open his mouth but no word comes out, Gray then added "I would rather give Lucy to you than that "Horror Mist" you're saying." Natsu replies "so you also know that, the man name "Horror Mist" is implying to …" Gray sigh and nodded "he also like Lucy, right?" he said, Natsu nodded. Gray looked at him and said "let's make a deal Natsu!"

TBC…because I'm craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy!muahahahaha.. Lol sorry I cut it!*peace*

You see? It's a love square, hahaha.. minna thanks for reading and please don't judge my grammar, I'm not good at it or even average.. hahaha please read and review…ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!* .aye!*

Jaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Hallooooooooooooo I'm back! Without my back XDhahaha…. Sankyuu chuu much fo readin' my fanfake..hahaha thank you guys for reading my LAME fanfic and thank you for not telling me this is lame..hahaha thanks..

Now on with the story, "I don't own feari teiru, Hiro Mashima-sama has the rights!" says me.

~Natsu and Gray~

"let's make a deal, Natsu!" gray said looking at Natsu with a serious expression while his hands is in his pocket.

Natsu look at him and asked "what is't?"

"we won't give Lucy to that "horror" dude, deal?" Gray said looking serious.

Natsu laugh and said "you think I will? Hahaha deal!" and he added looking away "by the way, you said you'll give Lucy to me, soooo?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow asking "sooo what?"

Natsu grins and asked "so will you give up on her?"

A vein pop up on Gray's forehead and shouted "you idiot, of course I won't! if Lucy says she don't want me, then.. then.."

"then what?" ask Natsu.

"then i'll give up!" Gray said.

Natsu sigh and look away saying "but I can't give her up!" he said with a tone of sadness.

Gray looked at him and asked "what if he doesn't love you or even like you?"

Natsu eyes is filled with sadness, saying "I won't know what will I do!" he said looking down with his eyes covered by his hair.

Gray sighed and said "we just need to know what'll happen!"

Natsu nodded then grinned, saying "yeah!"

~inside the clients house~

Lucy pouts saying "ahh.. what's up with those two? I don't understand them!" with her hands on her hips.

Happy sighed that made everyone(except for hero, his looking at Lucy) look at him, he asked "what?"

Charle asked "you sighed?"

Everyone laugh, Happy asked "don't I sigh?" tilting his head to the side.

Wendy pats his head saying "it's just weird for you to sighed!" and smiled.

Happy looks down saying "Natsu is really acting weird."

That made Lucy look at him and asked "why?"

Happy looked at her and said "I don't know! He's just acting weird this passed day."

Lucy looked down thinking "is he angry at me?"

Erza cough saying "let's now continue! Who is the girl anyway?"

Everyone(and hero) looked at her, she asked "what?"

Everyone and hero sighed and said in unison "never mind!"

Erza tilted her head and said "ok!"

Then Natsu and Gray came in with a grin on their faces.

Everyone looked at them, then Lucy spoke "you didn't fight? And what's up with the happy looks?"

Natsu and Gray exchange look then grinned "it's our secret!" they said in unison, everyone thought "this is really weird" while hero just tilts his head and thought "huh?"

"did we miss something?" Gray asked.

Everyone shook their head no, Natsu grinned and said "then let's continue!"he glare at Hero for a second and went to the couch.

Hero gulp and thought "did he just glare at me?"

Erza clears her throat and asked again "who's the girl?"

Hero blushed then looked at her "Lu-Lucy, Lu-Lucy c-can y-you b-be my girl-girlfriend?." He stutters while blushing madly.

Natsu and Gray is glaring at him, Happy is laughing so hard with a tear on his left eye saying "pfft.. Lucy?hahaha.. you have a bad taste, pfft..hahaha" Wendy is having a star on her eyes, Erza is shocked, Charle just "hmmph" and the most shocked of all is Lucy, then she look at Natsu and thought "Natsu? What should I do? Ehh? Why am I thinking of Natsu?" she thought blushing.

Natsu laugh and said "pfft.. Lucy? Agree with you Happy!" Gray look at him cocking an eyebrow.

Natsu grin at him then he nodded and laugh with Happy saying "dude you really have bad taste!"

Lucy look at Natsu with sadness in her eyes and said "I.. I will." And added "it's my pleasure!"

Natsu stop laughing and asked "you..you serious?" with eyes wide open in shocked.

TBC.. hahaha I love fish, why? Cause I love happy.. hahaha lol. Thanks for reading minna and please review also sorry for my grammar. *wink* jaa!

R and R onegaishimasu!


	7. Chapter 7

K-O-N-N-I-C-H-I-W-A-!-! thanks for the reviews minna.. you guys are the best, daisuki dayo!*stand, bow, aye!*

When I'm typing this fic I'm eating a fish, hahaha.. I love fish! XD fish are delicious.. Happy will agree!

Disclaimer: I own fairy tail, lol just kidding.. I don't own fairy tail Hiro Mashima-sama has the rights! Who said that? Ohh? It's just me! What a weirdo.. now on with the story!(have you forgotten? I'm craaaaaaaaaaaazy) btw thanks for not judging my grammar! I'm horrible at it and I know it!

~at the clients house~

Everyone is shocked even Hero is shocked, Natsu asked "you.. you serious?" he asked wide eyed.

Lucy looked at him and nodded thinking "it's your fault! Ehh? Why his fault? It just came out of my mouth." She thought looking down on the floor.

Natsu looked away and thought angrily "damn.. what should I do?" he thought while gritting his teeth and his eyes is hidden by his pink locks.

Hero stand up and went near Lucy, Lucy looked up at him(he's taller, ok?) Hero looked down and smiled then hug her on the waist and said "I love you, Lucy!"

Lucy is shocked, Natsu stands up and want to beat that horror dude but Gray stop him, he looked at Gray, Gray shook his head no.

Natsu sat back again and thought "Lucy is mine!" while glaring daggers at Hero's back.

Lucy hugs back and close her eyes saying "I love you too!" and thought "what am I doing?"

Natsu stands up again and said "gonna get some fresh air!" he walks out and leave's them.

Erza spoke "then what will we do now?" she asked.

Everybody looked at her, then Hero spoke "you can rest here for a while!"

Everyone exchange looks and nodded saying "aye!" except for Lucy she is in deep thought.

~at Natsu~

Natsu Dragneel is found lying on the grass while looking up in the sky.

Natsu sigh and said to himself "what am I doing? All I did was make it worst, damn it!"

And added "why did I laugh anyway?" he sigh again and thought "ohh.. yeah? All I did was to make that horror dude to change his mind bout Lucy." And he drifted to sleep after that with his right hand covering his face from the sunlight. A tear is found falling on his left eye while he gritted his teeth and said her name "Lucy."

~at Lucy~

Lucy is found in a room(where Hero made her rest for awhile) while hugging herself with tears that she can't stop, she sobs and thought "why am I crying? I won't regret what I did! Hero is a great man, but Natsu.." she sobs again, *knock knock* was heard on the door, she wipe her tears but the tears won't stop, she sigh and fake her voice and shouted "who is't?"

"it's me Gray!" Gray said and added "can I come in?" he asked with a concern voice.

Lucy replied(still crying) "sorry Gray I'm busy!"

"I know you're crying!" he said.

Lucy stands up and went near the door, she opens it and pull Gray in the room, she hug him and cried in his chest(with his clothes, good thing he didn't strip) and said while sobbing "Gray his an idiot!"

Gray pats her head and smile saying "so you like that pink-headed idiot!"

Lucy looked up at him with a flushed face and nodded.

Gray thought "you're lucky Natsu!"

Lucy added "please don't tell him!"

"you'll be the one to tell him?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head no and said "he doesn't like me, and he's angry at me! I don't want to ruin our partnership!"

Gray laugh and said "if you tell him you won't regret anything!" then he leave her alone in the room.

TBC… whooo~ this chapter is lonely and short! I guess.. please review and thanks for reading *smiles*

I'm gonna finish my fish.. jaa!

R and R onegai? *munching my fish*


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! I'M BACK AGAIN! I really wanted to finished this fic… so this'll be the last chapter.. I wish you'll like the ending...*smiles* Enjoy… I warn you guys again don't judge my grammar… I hate English! arigatou *stand, salute, aye!*

"I don't own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima-sama owns it!" says me!

~happy ending do really exist~

*the last chapter of the "weird mission and a love triangle"*

Gray laugh and said "if you tell him you won't regret anything!" then he leave her alone in the room.

Lucy thought "what does he mean by that?" then wipe her tears by her right index finger.

~at Natsu~

"Natsu wake up!" hears the concern voice of a blue exceed.

Natsu wakes up and yawn then stretch his arms upward and said in a dangerous tone "Let's go home, Happy!"

Happy looked at him and asked "you gonna leave Lucy here alone?"

Natsu glare at him that made Happy gulp.

Happy bow down his head and apologize "sorry, Natsu!"

Natsu sighed and said "Let's go to that Horror dude's house, Happy!"

Happy lift his head up and saw Natsu grinned at him that made him grinned back and shouted "aye!"

~at the clients house~

Natsu and Happy just came in, in the house seeing everyone sitting on their respectful places (except for Lucy, she's nowhere to be found).

Gray asked him "where have you been?"

Natsu grinned at him and said "somewhere!"

Gray cocked an eyebrow up and hum "hmmm..?"

Lucy just came out of the room still flushed face and smiled at them asking "did I miss something?" and stole a glance at Natsu.

Hero asked in a concern voice "did you cry?" that made Natsu looked at her, she looked away and said blushing "no! I just feel hot today!"

Natsu spoke "I wanna go on another mission so me and Happy will go home!" he said straight to them with a straight face.

Lucy wants to burst out crying again but Gray spoke and asked "will you leave Lucy here?"

When Lucy hears that she gains confidence and agree, asking "yeah, will you guys leave me here?"

Natsu smirk and said "you're the one who agree with that so that's not my problem!"

~There you go Lucy snapped~

A vain pop up in Lucy's forehead, she take a deep breath then shouted "IDIOT!" while crying hard and added "it's all your fault anyway I agree of it because you laugh at me, I just wanted to make you jealous but there's no effect, you are so dense you know that you don't know how much I love you, you idiot!" she shouted sobbing.

Hero and everyone(except for Gray) is shocked and the most shocked of all is the salamander known as Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu open his mouth to speak but there's no word coming out, "I*hiccup*love*hiccup*you *hiccup*so much, you *hiccup*idiot!" Lucy sobs.

Natsu grinned and went in front of her that made Lucy looked up and saw Natsu smiling shyly while a small blushed is on his cheeks(Hero is just watching the scene with a smile on his lips).

Natsu looked in her eyes and said "you think I didn't got jealous? You really broke me, you know that!"

Lucy's now turn to be shocked and asked "you did?"

Natsu nodded and said "yeah! I really love you Luce!"

Happy use his aera magic and fly with his right paw on his mouth and tease them saying "dowekteruuuuuuuuuuu."

Lucy and Natsu looked at them and grinned with a blush on their cheeks.

Erza sighed and said "mission failed!"

Lucy's grinned disappear and a horror face is replace shouting "MY RENT!" with her two palms on her face.

Natsu pats her head and said "Let's go on another job!"

Lucy smiled and said "yeah!"

Everyone nodded and looked at Hero.

Hero smiled and said "it's ok!"

Natsu then grinned and raise his right hand and shouted "then let's go!"

Lucy went near Hero and whispered something then went out with the others leaving Hero with a grinned on his face.

"You can find better than me!" the last sentence Hero heard from a girl she love.

~end~

I hate the ending… I wish you'll like it and please do review, thanks minna~

Jaa! R and R... see you on another NaLu fanfic…


End file.
